


Moving On

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Suga and Daichi are moving out of their first apartment. It should be a happy occasion, but Suga is having a rough time letting go.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nostalgia/Challenge
> 
> I definitely leaned toward the _nostalgia_ part of this prompt. Enjoy!

Suga stands by the kitchen window, glancing across the parking lot. He used to complain about the view, but now he wonders what it will feel like to look out at a backyard full of grass instead of concrete and metal. He sighs, walks back into the living room.

Daichi whistles as he tapes up their last box. The echo is louder than Suga is used to. The last four years have taught him the way sound muffles around furniture, bends to hums of electricity, fades into the clutter of a cozy home. The emptiness of the room mirrors the way Suga feels staring around at their blank walls. 

"Do you mind getting the vacuum?" Daichi's voice startles Suga out of his reverie. "I think we just have this room and we're good to go."

"Oh. Um, yeah." Suga finds the vacuum in their empty bedroom. He swallows hard, trying not to think about everything that had happened in there that they were just...leaving behind.

_Not leaving behind,_ Suga scolds himself as he runs the vacuum in even lines across the floor, drowning out his overwhelming sadness. _Moving to a better place._

He wraps the cord of the vacuum slowly. Everything is done. Gone. He stares around the apartment, which looks barren and unfamiliar. He remembers the first time he saw it this way, his excitement spilling out as he told Daichi exactly where he wanted pictures, coffee tables, bookshelves. He had known as soon as he had seen it that he wanted to live here. That he wanted to start building his life with Daichi here.

"I think we got everything," Daichi says. "Just the vacuum."

"Yeah," Suga says.

His voice must sound wrong because he feels Daichi's arm snake around his shoulders, pulling him into his warmth. Suga lays his head on Daichi's shoulder, blinks his eyes a few times to clear the tears.

"This has been a really nice place, hasn't it?" Daichi says quietly. Suga nods. He thinks if he speaks all his emotions will pour out of him like a faucet. This is a happy moment. He and Daichi are taking their next step together. They bought a house, a house that Suga adores. They're preparing for a bigger family.

So why does Suga feel so...regretful?

"Oh my gosh. Remember that time we got into a pillow fight and I hit my head against the wall? I think that's the dent." Daichi points to the corner of the wall that leads into the hallway and, sure enough, a small dent still rests there. Suga feels a smile tug at his lips, remembering how freaked out he had been, how he had made Daichi stay up all night with him to make sure he wouldn't die of a concussion.

"And I'm pretty sure that scratch is from when you forgot there was a nail in the back of our bookshelf and didn't want to wait for help moving it, so you just dragged it yourself."

"We were so dumb leaving it there," Suga laughs softly. He notices other marks around the house, can put memories to each one, even if they were just him complaining about having to cover them up because other tenants had left them there.

"You know, we'll make our house just like this," Daichi says. "We don't need to live in the place to remember the memories we built there."

Suga sighs. "I know. I just...get so attached. This is the first place we lived together! The first home we shared. It's sad, leaving it behind."

Daichi nuzzles his nose into Suga's neck, then kisses his cheek, his nose. "I love how much you feel...How much emotion you can attach to things. We will make whatever home we share have just as many positive memories as this one. And when we move again, we'll just keep building those memories together. You are my home, Koushi, and we make our own memories."

Suga smiles. "You're such a sap."  
"I know." Daichi pulls away from Suga, grabs the vacuum. "But I'm also not the one crying about moving out of a cramped apartment."

"Hey!" Suga protests as he follows Daichi out of the door, on to their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
